1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 5-(4-piperidinyl)dibenzothiazepine and 5-(4-piperidinyl)dibenzoxazepine derivatives and antiarrhythmic agents.
2. Background Art
Clinical tests conducted in Europe and the United States have revealed that antiarrhythmic agents should be used carefully. However, the pharmacotherapy may be still effective to treat arrhythmic patients that have a risk of sudden death, symptoms deleteriously affecting cardiovascular movement, symptoms seriously damaging the quality of life due to severe pain, and symptoms causing embolism in organs due to intracardiac thrombosis.
Antiarrhythmic agents include sodium channel blockers, .beta.-blockers, potassium channel blockers, and calcium antagonists. However, a need still exists for an effective and safe agent for the treatment of arrhythmia.